


Suit&Un-tie

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Age Difference, Clothes, Established relationship?, Hero's flight suit, Kreihiro, M/M, intercrural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair Krei helps Hiro with his flight suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit&Un-tie

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wondered what Krei would make of the flight suit, given he saw it at that scene toward the end of the movie. He seemed impressed by it along with Baymax and the microbots.. I think it's interesting that he's one of the few people outside the team who sees Hiro in the flight suit while knowing Hiro's real identity

Outside the commotion never really stopped. Outside- it was the dull blare of one amplified voice over muffled crowds, yet another Krei Tech spokesperson was brought in for the usual _our mission statement_ and _exciting opportunity for growth_ and _future-facing_ and some other things he couldn't hear.

The highlight was supposed to be Hiro's flight suit demo. Krei no other option but to bend over backwards; anything he could do to get the young prodigy on board and implicitly give something of a product endorsement. While Hiro had his _thing_ with Krei and appreciated being Krei Tech's customer, he would never drink that much of their Kool-aid. 

At least, not without real _incentives_.

As the spokeswoman was thanking their every corporate partner and sponsor and their cousin Hiro was left alone in the dressing room reserved for him. All the parts he'd brought had made it, intact, truly something given the shoulder-to-shoulder streetcar he took to get here- ever so carefully, he unraveled a microchip of his own design from some re-used bubble wrap.

This presentation was being televised, live-streamed: a key landmark in Krei Tech's public announces. He agreed to take part in it, but not without a few strings attached. First, it'd be in exchange for a generous sum of money. There was that. Then, he would get to choose the itinerary of the demo. No surprises. Then, Krei himself would personally introduce him. Finally, there'd be no obligations for any follow-up work, contractual or otherwise. What other choice was there? Sure, Krei Tech had a lot of things going for them- a brand-new optimized type of flash memory, an upgrade to one of their kits, super-reinforced to be pressure-resistant. 

He'd at least need all the pneumatic components functioning for this demo, and that required a bunch of connectors that he normally wouldn't bother with if he were simply showing off the suit. Could he have prepared all this ahead of time? Perhaps- these were the deliberate workings of a genius, he didn't have to dispute that notion with anyone here. The resonating voice through the walls stopped. For the briefest of moments he could hear his own breath, and some floorboards creak. More applause broken in. Then there was an abrupt, hasty knock at the door. 

"Mister Hamada?" Krei washed silent, gazed over the mess of parts strewn over the bench, not even in complete pieces, with the robotics genius nonchalantly standing in his street clothes futzing with a ball-joint in no particular hurry. He gandered over all the pieces, wide-eyed. "Seriously. Seriously?"

And he could always put on that innocent expression, as if there was nothing amiss at all.

"The demo was supposed to be _ready_. Ready as in, ready. Are you sure you're still up for doing this?" He tried to stash away his panic in favor of honest concern. "I thought we could count on you."

"There's, like, two pieces of assembly required- that's all. No big deal. Should have it done pretty qu-" The component in his hand made a _snap_ and fell to the floor. " _Shit._ "

Krei laced his fingers behind his head, turned an about-face around, and took a long _inhale_ - _exhale_ while he collected himself. _Please_ , he thought, _don't make me beg._ "Is there anything, _anything_ we can do to get this up and running on time?" How quickly, he thought, this whole thing could turn from a well-oiled machine to a potato battery.

"Sure, you can help me." Hiro expertly duct taped the part together, then un-lidded and jammed down a large black button. 

The CEO's eyes lingered over the apparatus, trying to follow what was happening. It was as if the pieces of the suit attained a life of their own, and started moving toward their respective places, attaching themselves. His anguished expression turned into a curious one. As the components came together and began to look very much like the finished product, he felt like he should never have doubted any of this. 

"See?"

Satisfied that this was under control, he clapped his hands together. "Great. Perfect. So now, you can just put this on, and we'll be ready to-"

Before he could even take a moment to celebrate, the door opened once more. "Mister Hamada?" Hiro immediately recognized her voice as the staging assistant. "Everything all set?"

Shit. Miniature panic. The item he taped together came apart. and fell unceremoniously to the ground in two pieces. "Um, I'm running into some-" he paused- "minor setup issues." As Hiro spoke, the CEO looked over and realized he was fidgeting with a small plastic clip. "It'll take more time, is that okay?" 

"Absolutely, young man. That's part of my job. Let me know if there's any way my team can be of help." Closing the door behind her, she left. 

"Setup issues? Now?" The man frowned, and looked vacantly over at the wall in thought. 

"Just gotta- wait!" He realized something. He pulled out a replacement part, and set it in perfectly. The CEO breathed a sigh of relief, and they both stood back and admired the form factor strewn across the table. 

"Perfect. Now the only thing left is for you to get outfitted," he made an up-and-down gesture, "then do a quick calibration against the remote. I'll be waiting outside." He started toward the door.

"Wait! Um-" Krei stopped, and looked back at the young inventor. "Like, I feel really weird about asking. In case I'm imposing too much."

"I agreed to help you with the demo, and I meant it."

"What if- I need some help putting it on?"

"Putting what on- the flight equipment?"

"Can't do it on my own."

He expected more time, a different introduction, a more expensive power supply, _anything_ other the sun that was not _that_. Not helping Hiro dress himself. He stammered. "You _built_ the thing. Surely, you built it with some mechanism for getting it on and off?" Hiro could sure play a role but it didn't fool him. "Hell, I know for a _fact_ you've done that before without outside help."

"Yeah, but some stuff has been changed since then- like, uh, you know", he muttered something vague. Transistors? Componentization? "Besides, I've got you here to help me."

"Then, what do you know, our stage hands help out with this kind of stuff all the time."

"It's gotta be you, ideally." 

The seconds rolled by, and he picked himself up off the floor. "No, I won't be doing that." He wanted to say something about _boundaries_ and _business relationship propriety_ and _liability_ but stopped himself short because, wasn't all of that obvious? Something about admitting that it seemed odd to help, felt incriminating in and of itself. It's something he didn't even want to consider.

"Why not?!"

"Why not? Because that's why we have a stage co-ordinator. There's a whole team of 'em, and that's their exact job. Convenient, huh?" He arched an eyebrow.

"But, I really wanted you to..." Hiro sighed, dramatically, in mock acceptance of such an unfortunate quandary. "Well, I guess I'll have to slowly but surely gear this on myself. Why don't you tell the staging co-ordinator to come back in- I don't know-" mentally, he computed a number. "fourty, fourty-five minutes?" 

"How, in god's name, is it supposed to take-" 

"My hands are really tied." 

"Fourty-five minutes?!" 

"But if only I had someone with some expertise on flights suits, it could sure help me expedite things along. This really puts a damper on everything, I know." 

Krei glared at him. _Like hell_. He tensed up, and glanced around nervously at the assortment of parts adorning the table and nearby floor. The boy was able to singlehandedly compete with doctorate-level students. Blow all his peers' test scores out of the water. Win SFIT robotics competitions. Surely, he could put on a suit that he designed himself? 

Yes, he could concede- there were some parts that might be difficult for the wearer to put on without assistance, but that should only be a matter of zipping up the back. The rest should be fine. There were those massive gloves, the impact absorbers, the small shielding bracket on the back, and some other plates that Krei supposed he didn't know where they belonged. He didn't, but surely Hiro did. He weighed his options.

"I'll get her." So, that was that. Hiro looked down at the glove he held in his hand, as Krei went to the door and located his assistant who quickly summoned the same person from before. She rushed back to the door.

Beaming, she said, "Ready? Let's get you all _suited up_. Audience's waiting!"

"Um- well- it's nice of you to offer to help, and everything-" he said sheepishly, "but I was sort of wanting Mr. Krei to do it."

"Mr. Krei?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hiro put his hand over his heart. "He's been a huge inspiration to me in designing this suit and this company's products have played a huge part in getting all the features working." The emotion welling up behind those words sounded so real. Not entirely true, but who could argue. "I wouldn't be anywhere if not for that, so I really hoped for Krei himself to do the honors and help me."

"I understand completely." She said, solemnly.

"It'd really mean a lot."

Krei couldn't believe what was transpiring here and now. He fidgeted with his collar. "I really, um, don't know if I'm equipped to-"

She glanced from Hiro, to Krei, to Hiro again, completing what was- as far as she was concerned- a perfectly logical equation. "You're in good hands, Hiro. It's too perfect we have you here, Mr. Krei has years of experience working with robotics and flight equipment specifically, not too different from yours."

"I'm just so, so happy Krei Tech is willing to take a chance on me." Krei had to hand at least this much to him. This was everything short of _mock tears_.

"Don't you worry yourself one little bit. And we can re-jig the demo to buy you as much time as you need. There's a number of other sessions we can just bump ahead. Good luck, you!"

"But, wait-" The CEO reached toward the door.

"Thanks!" And it closed shut.

Hiro used the torque wrench to adjust the adhesion of two more parts on the helmet. He smiled. Too easy. How funny it'd come to happen, where he'd have the very CEO of Krei Tech along with the rest of his entire company giftwrapped, at his very own beck and call. He could do whatever he wanted from here on out. Setting this up should be a piece of cake. Picking the up the headpiece, and spinning it around in his hands, it felt whole. Another thing down. 

"I'm not flaking. I'm doing the robot demonstration, so don't worry." Krei felt little reassured. Big help his years of robotics were- as Hiro pieced together the remaining parts of the gear, he was doing little except watch and hand him tools.

For the tight schedule, Hiro appeared to be taking his sweet, sweet time. Krei was much more nervous than he cared to let on. He wanted to ask, more or less, "Why aren't you panicking more?" This were any other demonstrator they'd be running around like chickens with their heads cut off. But Hiro was in his own space, or something. Whatever he did, it worked. 

Before long all pieces of the gear was complete, looking very much like the final product.

Much as he could get on Hiro's case for not having all this done faster, he didn't have such a luxury. This was all he could do to get Hiro to volunteer for such an event like this, to make a public appearance with his very own high-tech flight suit, and there was no way in hell he'd want to ruin a good thing. He wanted to plead with Hiro, beg him to consider the needs of the schedule, urge him along, but all his dignity would allow was, "Is that all it needs?" Hiro stopped what he was doing.

"It's 'go' time." Hiro held up the upper body armor in front of himself. "Now-" The boy unceremoniously begin stripping off his T-shirt, lifting it over his head. At the mere sight of Hiro's exposed navel Krei tensed up, helpless to stop him, and looked away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting changed. What does it look like?"

"I thought you, um-" he glanced around nervously, eyes never meeting Hiro's or anywhere near him. "-wore something underneath it. Like, your normal clothes."

"Guess this makes you nervous, huh." He stood, in his underwear, uncomfortably close to Krei. The man backed away, bumbling awkwardly into the corner of a table. "Could be that the sight of _this_ -" he gestured to his own body-" makes someone a bit interested. Or dare I say, jealous?" He looked into those blue eyes, trying to read them. "Interested."

"I really wouldn't say-"

"Don't worry. It's perfectly understandable." The boy ran his fingers over the front of his underwear, something resembling compression shorts, designed for sports. Piloting the robot was physically active enough in and of itself, so it was practical to wear an item like this. Getting bumped around a little was par for the course, and a swift punch to the balls was no fun, so this helped keep himself nice and protected, and cup things in its proper place. Still, the almost-sheer fabric stretched around and hugged his skin in all the right ways, and were tight enough to leave little to the imagination. Especially, now.

He didn't look. It was rude to look. There was nothing to look at, anyway. The man glanced around at literally anything else, primarily the assortment of parts adorning the table and nearby floor. Just let Hiro do whatever it was he was going to do, playing these dangerous games with the company's public image- get it done, and move forward. Accomplish the task at hand. There's no problem unless someone explicitly creates one, and it sure as hell wouldn't be him. "What's the first step?"

There were those massive gloves, the impact absorbers, the small shielding bracket on the back. All familiar items from Krei Tech's own catalogue of flight suits. How hard could this possibly be? Hell, he'd worn those items himself more times than he could count. There were only a select few plates he supposed he didn't know where they belonged. He didn't, but surely Hiro did. 

"That undershirt. Over there." Krei picked up the item, expecting there to be something more to it. It was a tiny, flimsy spandex piece. 

"Here." He handed the few square inches of material to Hiro, all the while still looking away, since the boy was clad in his underwear.

"Well?"

"This is it, right?"

He chuckled as if he were some babysitter forced to remind a child to do something one too many times. He put his hands on his hips. "That's not how this works. You have to put it on me."

"Are you... are you kidding me?!"

"You said you would."

"This- with the _suit_ , sure. This is a _shirt_. It goes on _over your head_."

"No!" He murmured a _you don't say_.

"You're not playing like you're not old enough to dress yourself?"

"Let's see, you could try and move this demo along, or you can keep talking that condescending tone at me. That's cool, too." Krei made an exasperated gesture and looked at the undershirt. 

The red-and-gold logo in the corner and sleek pattern made it look like a serious piece of sports apparel. The rest was black. In his mind, actually, all he could think of was how small it was and there was no way it could fit a person. Then again, Hiro _was_ damn scrawny and small even for his age and the thing was designed with some elasticity. He held up the undershirt by the straps, even as the tiny garment felt like thong underwear in his hands- and looked at Hiro.

They both heard a voice from the other side of the locked door, "you guys, the Baymax demo is moved so we needed to bump you guys ahead. You're on in fifteen."

They glanced over at the door. It didn't pertain to them, yet something about hearing this conveyed some additional urgency. The CEO felt like he was low on options. Finally, he said "raise your arms." He murmured a _please_. 

A wide, smug smile came across Hiro's face. That was too easy. Hiro complied, raising his arms, giving a full unobstructed view of his flat chest and narrow, tiny frame. Krei instinctively picked things- nondescript parts of wall, shoulder skin, Hiro's hair, background things- wall hangings? Anything, anything to focus on so that he wasn't looking at Hiro's body. Not indiscreetly. Not directly. Not at that smooth, perfect skin, slim waist, and perfectly flat chest. Not at that small package, the bulge in his underwear about which he had no bashfulness, not at those slim thighs and small, tight ass, or his hips which Hiro liked to brush up against him when they stood close to one another. He slid the tight tank top down Hiro's shoulders, stretching it over his skin, and Hiro watched him do it. 

It was a perfect fit. There wasn't anything even special about this thing, really, it just went thematically with the rest of the flight suit. Offered a tiny bit of insulation, maybe. He picked it up in the boys' section at some department store. As it was on, and Hiro's arms were still raised, he pointed out- "there's a wrinkle." Looking over at Hiro's side, Krei saw what he meant- the fabric bunched up a little bit. 

He remembered it well. It seemed like yesterday. There really was once a time when he had something resembling dignity. He rolled his eyes, and pulled the fabric taut, and smoothed it out over Hiro's ridiculously small body. 

There. Having that taken care of, it brought him close to Hiro's chest, so he could feel him breathe. Too close. He pulled away, but not before he noticed something- that the cold air was taking effect on Hiro's chest, and that the thin spandex wasn't opaque enough to hide everything. Hard, cold, they stuck out of the spandex, conspicuous against his otherwise pretty flat body. Must've caught a chill.

"See-" Hiro picked up Krei's hand, and traced it along the boy's own stomach and chest. Feeling up Hiro's chest, traveled over the meshed fabric. He loved how the man's hand spanned more than half his whole chest. It would always be that way, just on account of how Hiro was built. It felt warm and nice, the touch of long fingers exploring up his skin. By no intent on Krei's part, the fingers flicked his nipple as they traveled upward and Hiro held the man's hand to rest on his collarbones. "It's aerodynamic, obviously."

And whatever there was, Krei stashed it away, better to be ignored forever. He had to. He pulled his hand back, putting himself at a slightly more comfortable distance, and collected himself- there was nothing interesting about some teenage, scrawny body and flat tits, and how _yes, it was cold in here_ , and how the sensitivity to the cold looked on him even through that skimpy black tank top. Aerodynamic- that was important. Hiro knew perfectly well how little he was fooling anyone. Krei asked, "Now?"

"Those pants are next." He gestured over to some familiar-looking black athetic-wear pants, specially outfitted for attachability to the suit plates. The man picked them up, and still couldn't get over how small everything looked. He was so flustered by this it took a moment to identify which end was the front. This was fun. The last time Hiro was this giddy he was very heavily caffinated- he sat himself down on the edge of one of the chairs. Krei shot him one death-glare as pushed the plated pants in position below the boy's sock feet. 

"I hope you're proud of yourself right now." Krei started to slide the pants up Hiro's scrawny legs. So far, so good. Much as he tried to keep his eyes elsewhere- on clothes, on the chair on which Hiro sat, on _anything_ other than skin- he couldn't get the item on without looking. All there was at his eye level was Hiro's parted legs, his smooth thighs. Not a big deal. A not-very-well concealed erection, poking toward the man's face. The blood in his body was ready to respond. _Just stay focused_ , he told himself. He couldn't close his eyes- that'd be ridiculous. 

The garment was at the boy's hips now, and Krei struggled to get it on. Hiro regarded it both entertaining and hilarious to offer only minimal co-operation. Slowly but surely, it traveled up Hiro's hips. In between the parted thighs, scarcely concealed by slightly-too-small underwear, Krei caught a glimpse- not really anything, but just the barest remnant of a glimpse- of Hiro's ballsac. He swallowed all of his bashfulness into a discreet, slow blink, and glanced away. "Hold still- stop kicking your feet, will you?" 

But Hiro was loving this kind of attention. "I'm just nervous!" Krei got the pants halfway up his legs before he got kneed in the face. Actually, right in his pointy nose. 

"Ow! What the hell!" Krei covered his nose with his hands, massaging it back into shape.

"My bad." 

"If you could hold goddamn still-" 

"Like it's my fault your nose is taking up seventy-five percent of this room." Krei glared angrily and Hiro hopped up off the table. "Exerts its own gravitational pull."

Now the pointy-noised CEO had his hands on the pants around Hiro's hips. He still, even now, focused only on what his hands were doing, without really touching Hiro or making any skin-on-skin contact. Still, there was no avoiding having his fingers ever-so-briefly, only barely graze Hiro's hips- before letting go and the elastic in the garment snapped to his skin. "There."

"You want me to go out there like this? You gotta do them up."

"Clearly, you're capable of-" 

"I just like seeing you do it."

He muttered something that resembled "oh, for fuck's sake", and began to zip up Hiro's fly, and button the top over Hiro's wriggling hips. No, he wouldn't bend down for that part. He leaned down, and kept his face as far away from Hiro's crotch as possible. He'd already caught a glimpse of the boy's half-erect member, straining against those poor compression shorts. He didn't need another eyeful of that. 

Right as the zipper was halfway up, Hiro pulled away. "Why don't you do it with no hands? You know, like, use your teeth."

"No."

Hiro smiled, expecting as much. Krei zipped the fly all the way up with his fingers in a very final, quick gesture. 

Now standing upright with His arms at his sides, Hiro still liked to play this card and that. Even as the businessman tried to do up the fly of those slacks as innocently, as chastely as possible, as his long fingers had no way out of brushing up against Hiro's crotch, he tried to keep his gaze steady. Safely away from _anything_. He focused quite literally on maneuvering the zipper, and that was it. Hiro stared at him while he did it. This was too perfect. He watched the man's hands tremble and tense up as he nervously pushed the button into the hole. Lucky that his underwear was pretty confining, any more of this and they'd have a _situation_ to deal with. Technically, they already did. "There. Happy?" 

"Next thing is I need you to hand me that cording over there." 

Finally, something he was prepared for. "This?" He obtained a roll of thick strapping, with a slightly elasticky feel. Hiro took it, and used it to reinforce the place where two of the plates were bound together. "Now, you need to attach these, one by one. You know this part."

This part was refreshing. Familiar. "Looks just like our ZX-540 suit." he murmured. One by one he attached the pieces to Hiro's clothes. 

Much as he tried to keep his hands steady, one of the pieces flew out of his fingers. _Smooth one_ , he thought to himself. Somehow, he forgot how to use his hands. How to do tasks he knew how to do. He forgot how to breathe. This whole thing was really eating him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so self-conscious, so antsy about doing something wrong. If this were someone he was more comfortable putting his hands on, it wouldn't be so big a deal. 

While he knew how to attach his own flight suit when he tested one, he'd never once had to attach someone else's. When Abigail worked as their company's test pilot they had a team of people for that exact purpose, although most of the time she did it herself. Here, it didn't help that Hiro's limbs were so incredibly small and dainty under his hands, the pieces of the suit fit differently and the act of fitting them _only_ drew his attention to that. How damn light Hiro was. How if he wanted to, he could close his thumb and index finger over most of Hiro's arm.

Once all the upper body pieces were attached, he assessed it up and down. He asked, "could you hold out your arms, please? Thanks." 

When Hiro did that, he saw it changed how surface stress acted near the joints- one of them, a spot near the boy's elbow was off. Immediately it caught the man's eye and he took hold of Hiro's elbow and re-attached the joint slightly higher to fix it. He had Hiro hold out his arm once more, and decided to adjust it slightly again. The third time was the one. Well, this was just a bonus. Hiro was getting a more thorough, by-the-book job than one he would do himself. 

The last piece was done. He drew back, to get a look at everything. Giving credit where credit was due, it really did rival the company's own flight rigs. Killer features, durability and a certain aesthetic quality- where put all together it was hard to replicate. "It looks good." The CEO said- then softened it, "It looks _correct_ ".

"Aiming for nothing less."

Krei slapped his knees and stood up, starting towards the door. "We all set, now?"

"Um- there's just- _one_ other thing." Then and there, Hiro very deliberately tore off one of his knee guards and threw it behind him. No. After all that time and effort meticulously attaching it?! "Whoops!"

Now he really, really wanted to swear. At this, at how difficult this was proving to be, and he muttered something under his breath, picking up the piece off the ground. Inwardly he lamented that he couldn't just damn well replace Hiro with someone who wasn't so _difficult_.

He swallowed his temper. _Okay_. Who was he kidding: there was no one they could replace Hiro with. He had to cater to Hiro's every whim, every troll move, as it were- if he wanted this demo to happen. End of discussion. He bent down on one knee like before in front of the inventor, to secure it. "Hold still." He held the piece over Hiro's knee, aligning it to the other one. "Almost-" Krei bit his lip as the fastener wouldn't co-operate.

Almost-

There. Crisis averted, the last-last piece, gear was complete. 

"What are you-" In the exact moment where it attached once more- Hiro forcefully pushed Krei backwards, toppling him, back-to-the-floor. Then he straddled the man's hips and grabbed Krei's shoulders, throwing off his gloves too for good measure. 

It was so close. So close to being ready. Funny, how Krei's first instincts were "but now, your gloves are on the ground"- not, "why are you trying to sabotage the demo?" To think, there was this perfect moment where this presentation was literally ready to go. It was brief. But it happened. He peered longingly at the closed dressing-room door, knowing what was at stake, knowing that the co-ordinator was having to work to keep things afloat on the other side. And here was this horrible game of whack-a-mole. 

All of that came to a halt as Hiro pushed him backward. Back, onto the chair behind him, sprawling to have his arms keeping him balanced. Hiro casually planted himself, straddling Krei's lap. He wrapped his arms around the man's broad shoulders, tiny now-gloveless hands on the back of his neck, violet flight-suit plates kissing a sharp necktie. And when Hiro leaned in, it was most of the way to a kiss. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. With the warm breath in his ear, the small limbs wrapping around him, with the suited body grinding against his crotch, he felt like he couldn't move, and _there was no time for this_.

"What... are you trying to do?!"

"C'mon, there's still like, twenty minutes. At the very least."

"There's no time for anything! You were supposed to be _out there_ , getting mic'ed and situated- should've already been done, long by now." He made an impatient gesture of pointing toward a wristwatch, which ended up behind Hiro's head.

"Something tells me you could _find_ the time, if you tried." Krei was about to open his mouth in protest, but found his breath stuck in the middle of his throat, and he felt _it_. Didn't need to look down. He felt Hiro's bare hand playing, stroking over the front of his suit pants. Tiny fingers molesting him, getting to know the exact size and shape and extents of his member. The fingers stroked it, up and down, and Hiro's other hand cupped the man's balls. Instantly, he was hard- Hiro was good with his hands. He was no match for this. Fuck. 

"I-I don't believe this..."

"Can't get up, can you?" Hiro took his hands off of the CEO's dick and slid them up his chest, resting them on broad shoulders. "Don't act like I don't know what this suit _does_ for you."

"What it _does_...?"

"I've seen you looking."

"I wasn't looking."

"Don't lie."

"I was _not_ looking. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Maybe other people can't tell. But I can."

"I swear. I wasn't."

"Especially, when I'm in _this_."

"That was just- I was only, as one professional to another- ugh!" Hiro wasn't fondling Krei's dick anymore, but instead grinding his ass and crotch against Krei's body. Against Krei's dick, despite everything.

He kept his hands on Krei's shoulders. Through all the clothes, all the flight gear, this position was a vivid simulation of something _else_. The weight and texture of these flight suit pants, and now these were just the littlest bit tighter than normal- maybe he couldn't feel everything. He could feel _enough_. Every moment where Krei would just slide between those slim thighs, he wanted to just push up between them, spread them apart a little bit more, but he didn't even need to. The way Hiro's ass cupped and slid down it, even through four or so layers of fabric plus the suit it left scarcely little to the imagination. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Hiro pressed his erection right up against Krei's and grinded against it. He liked to alternate between having Krei grind against his crotch and ass. The tent formed over Krei's suit pants was practically funny-looking by this point, so he helped himself to unzipping them, and get better access to the man's fully-grown cock. It definitely felt a little more _real_ this way. And then he could sneak his fingers inside Krei's underwear and feel the actual shaft. Never really did get used to the sheer size of it once it was hard. And as much as Krei would never actually admit it, it was hard for _him_. Hiro spat into his hand, plunged his fingers under the fabric and started full-on masturbating this adult man, stroking it wetly up and down, negotiating around the head so that it felt like penetration. With the other hand he cupped Krei's balls through the pants. All while getting the full visual of Hiro with his thighs spread, straddling his lap. Krei started to fluster and breathe more heavily, relaxing back in the chair. It felt too good to protest it. As for Hiro he was stroking an adult man's penis, teasing him, getting him excited- in preparation for what, exactly?- he hadn't planned that far.

"T- there's no time. This is no time to-"

"Clearly, we can't go out there like this, can we?" Fair point. "Or maybe, you can tell me what you wanna do to me. What you can do for me."

Something about that set Krei off. He whisked Hiro into his arms and pulled him upward, setting him on the table, legs wrapped around Krei's hips, before he even knew what was going on. He was so incredibly light, even though the suit added some bulkiness it was incredibly easy. The boy held on to the edge of the table.

He thought, for a moment.

"Didn't you say that you could help me. _To reach my full potential_ ", said Hiro.

 _Oh._ Krei remembered, but that wasn't what he meant. Hiro smiled, and like this he saw the fringes of Krei's suit jacket fall against the plates on his gear, the man's collar at Hiro's eye level on account of the height difference, until the man awkwardly positioned himself down to kiss Hiro's neck, and Hiro pulled his face away and kissed him forcefully open-mouth. Krei made no mistake about doing all of the work, since that's what Hiro wanted- he made sure Hiro's legs were still apart as it provided a better view of everything, his hard-on straining against the black meshed pants and how firm and tight the rest of him was. The man ran his thumb up against Hiro's hard dick, stroking it, while pressing a couple fingers lightly over his asshole, even over all the clothes, with Hiro's balls being handled in the upper part of Krei's palm. Yes, with the span of just his one hand he could do all of that. Over the clothes? It wasn't sex, there was no penetration, it wasn't all that much stimulation but still-

As Hiro just started to get close, Krei took his hand away and put it safely, innocently on Hiro's shoulder. Figured. And if he knew better, he would just finish it. Krei couldn't help but turn really perverted, the way Hiro kissed him and jerked him off really got to him. And suddenly, how he found this so incredibly hot- their genius little inventor splayed out in front of him, right on the verge of cumming. How Hiro still pushed forward into him, grazing his crotch against his, simulated sex in one position, then another. How tight, smooth and perfect that flight suit felt under his fingers. The things he wanted to do to Hiro. Both in that suit and out.

"I'd like to see that." said Hiro. "What do you think it would look like?"

He put both his legs to the side, and pushed his own legs together and pulled Krei forward, and the man complied with it. Pulled him forward, pulled that cock right toward Hiro's lap. "Here." And just like that, Krei's dick was shoved in there- into the space, right between the boy's thighs. Krei winced as soon as it slid in between. The fabric felt smooth and nice, almost like latex, and his cock was already wet. And then, it was Hiro that initiated it, but he could get it going in kind of a fucking motion. It was so easy to just start fucking them in and out. The kid was so damn thin. How normally, there wasn't much flushness of his thighs even like this- but when he repositioned his legs, just squeezed them together between the tops of his thighs it worked perfectly. He shoved it in roughly, as hard as he wanted, and it pushed his member right up against Hiro's dick every time. 

_Damn_.

The man's hard dick, thrusting up against that one spot but missing it each time, instead it was really getting to know his dick and balls- really intent on rubbing against him and utterly fucking him like this. Whether he was facing Krei, like this, or bent over, it didn't matter. It was so hot now Hiro had no choice but to pull his erection upward through the tight, tight shorts if only for a bit of comfort- it was sure as hell straining against his leg. He was interested in whether Krei could cum just from this, since he sounded super into it. Panting and frustrated the man fucked Hiro's body like this, full-force, with what stimulation he could get. Hiro found it was pretty easy to work that massive cock in between his thighs and earn all the right reactions. It was true- even with this muted form of bodily penetration, the man could get most of the way there. Hiro needed more, but he liked this. Krei steadied his breathing and loosened his collar. A bit more of this, and that could be it for him.

Although, maybe, it could be a little more interesting.

He took hold of Hiro once more, and pushed him down so he was bent over the table, ass out, chest flush to the surface. Damn, how that tight ass and thighs, slim hips in the high-tech flight suit looked even better like this, from behind. Hiro held the ends of the table with his hands, and looked curiously backward. He smiled. "Like this?"

"Depends, what do you think?"

"Feels like a search." He'd seen scenes like those in a lot of porno. 

Krei playfully went along, feeling up Hiro's hips. He groped his hands around Hiro's chest, crotch and ass. "You holding anything in your pockets? Other places in the suit? Nothing too interesting? Guess not." 

Even as he felt him up, Hiro felt the massive hard-on prodding against his ass and lower back. Fuck, he knew Krei was teasing him with all this. He wanted the CEO's dick, for real- he wanted it inside. Even if he didn't see it he could feel exactly where _it_ was. His hands trembled atop the desk. He kept his hands there only so he could feel Krei's cock graze his ass just once in a while. Just a little. It might just swat a little bit against his ass cheek, or press against his balls. He had his legs apart, waiting for it, if only to remind him the tiniest bit of getting fucked, to get the smallest taste of it- what wanted, and couldn't get. Not with his flight suit in the way, which was too much of a fucking hassle now to take off. It was so damn frustrating.

"I know I've told you this already but I think your flight suit is really impressive, Hiro." From here, he saw a whole new angle of it.

"Thank you." He barely managed to say. He felt the huge dick grinding against his, teasing at him, denying him of anything.

Then all of a sudden, instead of keeping Hiro's legs apart, the CEO took them and pushed them right flush together. Hiro looked back, and watched it. Krei groped up Hiro's thighs and ass one more time. It looked nice and different like this- as thin as Hiro was, a bit fuller in all the right places- and at the cleft he could still see the Hiro's balls, in between those smooth thighs- it was just _too_ perfect. He put his fingers in between Hiro's legs, sliding them between the tightness, barely able to get a couple of them in. 

"But I'm finding it really difficult to motivate you to do the demo."

"If something is worth my time, I'll do it."

He pried his fingers apart against the fat, just to test it out. Hiro squirmed, those long fingers that just grazed his balls wasn't enough, the thing he knew to be Krei's dick brushing against his leg once in a while, wasn't enough- the man was just toying with him. So he was getting no closer to getting his dick sucked or getting fucked stupid or even just a simple handy- anything else that could let him finally bust one and solve that aching problem between his legs. Hang tight, he told himself. It's embarrassing to cum too early. So he steadied his stance, legs together and ass out, and held onto the desk. 

"Is _this_ something that's interesting to you? Standing here like this? So you like being bent over a table, sticking _that_ out like that? It looks like, you know, if someone were to take you-"

"Damn..." He panted desperately toward the ground, erection straining, distracting, horribly insistent against the mesh flight suit that now felt way too tight. It was all he could do to stay upright. The way he positioned himself like this, prostrate and vulnerable, with _it_ barely grazing him. 

"-From behind." This pose, he was on display for Krei, bent over and ready to just take it. He knew he was waiting for Krei to just do something. _Fuck_. This flight suit made it impossible to fucking do anything- he couldn't truly take dick, like he should be able to- like he really wanted- it was tricky to even reach inside his shorts, tight enough to barely permit a hand inside to jack it. So his hands trembled idly against the desk.

"I've thought about you fucking me like this, but I wrote it off as you're way too lame to actually follow through."

 _Really_. Krei blinked. He thought for a moment. "Put your legs together. That's it." He very softly gripped and positioned Hiro's legs together, as if Hiro doing it himself wasn't enough. Nice how his thumb just grazed Hiro's balls from the back- bent over like this, it was possible to just barely see it, and get access to it. "And if you want, keep your hands on the desk."

"And that's all?"

"If you don't mind- arch your back." He watched Hiro shift his positioning a bit. "No, like this." He gently brought Hiro's stomach closer to the desk, and lifted his hips higher. He stood back a little, and gazed at Hiro. "There. Nice. Wait-" He changed his mind. Gently touching Hiro's thighs, he nudged them closed to be tighter together by just the tiniest bit. And then, changing his mind again, he pushed Hiro's stomach a little bit further down, so that it was nearly flush with the desk, ass up, leaning against the frame, with his hard-on just brushing against it. "There."

It looked really, really lewd. 

"Yes, right there. Perfect. Don't move, if you could."

"Are you... are you going to fuck me?"

"No."

"Then why in the hell-"

"Wait- do you want me to?"

"You'd fucking better do something, _anything_ , before I die of blue balls and keel over. I thought I was gonna get some and this is so fucking boring. Jesus christ."

"Hmph." 

He felt the presence closing in from behind, tingling the hairs on the back of his neck. How he fantasized about this so many times. He heard some rustling around, and then a massive dick pressing up against him. The cock was positioned in between the scarce amount of chubbiness by the upper part of the boy's legs. 

And he felt it. It didn't have to be gentle. There was one hard, massive cock, quite literally shoved between his legs. "What about now?" 

The size of it near pushed his legs apart, but large hands encouraged, squeezed his legs to keep them appropriately together. His thighs squeezed and worked Krei's dick. It was an embarrassing pose, that was for sure, but it was perfect for whatever _this_ was. As it was fully in, Krei's cock came right up alongside Hiro's. It moved against his. Hiro automatically thrust his hips forward, trying to get more. More of Krei's dick, more of it sliding up against his, more of _anything_ , all while keeping his hold on the edge of the desk and staying bent over in front of the adult sponsor of all his inventions. If this exclusive show was some idea of his to get Krei to forget about the schedule, it was pretty effective. When it was all the way in, Krei held himself there, started to stroke Hiro's dick over the compression shorts, started to play with and pinch Hiro's chest. 

And then he started to thrust it. Between Hiro's thighs, in and out. Over and over, Hiro tried his damndest to keep at it, keep trying to hold his legs together despite the gigantic member drilling them apart, it wasn't the easiest thing when he was so damn skinny and there wasn't a lot of _matter_ there to begin with. The flight suit was so damn smooth and _slippery_ and perfect for this. Krei's spit-covered dick wet the thighs of his flight suit pants, rubbing against the wet latex-like material. 

The perfect, unobstructed view of that tight ass and slender legs obediently positioned, bent over in front of him was enough. Damn, that flight suit was a perfect fit. 

"W-were you trying to watch me bent over, earlier? When I was picking up that wiring kit?"

"Nope." He remembered when that was, as they put those last remaining touches on the gear. He thought very little of it. Now those same violet plates were under his fingers, covering the slim torso of the suit. "But I am now."

Holy hell, the sight of that tight little ass up, waiting, his very own test pilot to do with as he pleased like this. The things he wanted to do to it. And Hiro's slim waist and hard cock felt perfect in his hands, he rocked against them while keeping his grip on the desk only. Then Hiro pressed his thighs even closer together and wriggled backwards against it. Amazing what he could do even with no hands. Krei seized up and had to stop what he was doing. 

"Why'd you stop?"

"It's... too much... if you keep doing that-"

"This?" Squeezing his legs together, he worked it over his dick several more times, even when Krei remained perfectly still, or very nearly tried to fight back. The visual of it was really what did it. The image of that tight little genius's body bent over in front of him, pro-actively fucking himself on his cock. Maybe Hiro was right, it did need more. Actual, bodily penetration. A wet fuck. It, going _in_. But what raw sensation there was, plus the _image_ of it all, it was more than enough for him. He let out a gasp and felt the buckling of his knees. 

Keeping himself standing, he embraced Hiro warmly, snugly from behind, wrapping strong arms around the boy's chest and stomach, while absently kissing his neck. It pulled Hiro standing also, flush against the man's body, leaning against his collar. Even with that dick firmly wedged between his legs. He was nothing if not flexible and with his posture arched a bit backward like this, it puffed his chest out, and a prime opportunity to get his nipples pinched and played with again through the suit fabric, as Krei could sneak his fingers underneath the plates. Hiro wanted to get them pinched and flicked in the cold air even when the aching between his legs told him he needed something much more than that. 

"F-fuck- Hiro, please-"

So he kept working his thighs over Krei's dick, stroking it over and over, trying to make it cum, even when he began to hear desperate, labored breathing behind him and the feeling of someone undecided whether to go for it or pull away. The fingers that gripped his waist and chest started to tremble and grip tighter.

"Please what?"

Hiro didn't let up. It was too late. He'd gotten a hold of Krei's weakness and Krei didn't have the stamina to go any more, the willpower to pull away, he had to cum. His balls tightened up, his cock thrust all the way up between Hiro's thighs, lined up with Hiro's dick, slamming up against it. Usually, he had to mentally focus himself on the moment in which was going to cum. It was a very conscious, deliberate thing. This was different. This was totally involuntary. 

"Shit, shit, shit." He flailed as if he'd been stung, not pulling away, but looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't get any on your suit!"

Hiro snickered, far less fazed by any of this. He turned backward and started to kiss Krei's neck and gently flirt with him while the man frantically felt around, for something, anything- and pulled some tissues from nearly. In the nick of time. He held the tissues to his cockhead holding it there unceremoniously for a few seconds. 

Shot after shot came forth and it managed to absorb it. Most of it. Krei looked down, breathed a sigh of post-orgasm bliss and relief at the controlled damage, although there definitely were a couple drops that got missed- something Hiro noticed and chose to keep to himself.

"Seriously-" He looked at the tissues, as Krei polished the remainder off of his cock. "You get your rocks off just from this. Wow." Not much one for repartee right now, still touching down back to reality, Krei said nothing and went to disposing the wrecked tissues inside other tissues. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Into the garbage they went, underneath some black plastic and styrofoam packaging.

"Now, I can't go back out there, like this."

"Oh, no?" It only now just occurred to him. The boy still had this raging hard-on, it looked completely unacceptable for public appearance. In a certain light, Krei might like to see him try it. In jest, he asked "You think there's time?"

"Do I think there's time." He repeated. "Let's say we _make_ time." Before Krei could do anything, Hiro used his full body weight to abruptly pull him down to his knees, throwing him off balance. He had a fair amount of physical strength when he wanted to, and here he caught Krei off guard. Sticking his thumb into Krei's mouth, gripping the man's face, he asked, "How does that sound?"

"Fthoumdfs g-"

Hiro smiled- he really should keep the screwing up of his suit to a minimum, but fuck it. He unbuckled the multiple fasteners on the pants and peeled himself out of the compression shorts. _Damn._ Felt much better already, now that that part of him wasn't being painfully suffocated. He brought his cock up to Krei's lips, and the man started to lick and suck the head, bringing his hands up to grasp Hiro's thighs. "It- it feels so good, but, like... you're going so slow..."

For the briefest of moments he pulled away. "Trying to avoid dislodging any more of your suit."

"Oh, for fuck's sake-" Blue eyes looked up at him, bewildered- the next thing they saw was one boot planted right on Krei's own chest and it pressed forward, bringing the man toppling backwards, laying unceremoniously on the ground. Just like that, Hiro came right down and crouched over him, bringing his dick once again to Krei's lips. Like this, at this rate, it would surely strain the components even more, and unhook the COM they so painstakingly attached to him. "How's this? Let me fuck your face."

Krei complied, accepting that there was no way they could have everything ready in time. Sure enough there was a young, teenage dick sliding once again past his lips fucking his face. Like this, Hiro truly was using him as some kind of sex sleeve, grabbing the man's shoulders and just sticking it in. Krei felt his eyes start to water as he sucked it the best he could. He could reach up with his hands and maybe fondle Hiro's balls or ass. There wasn't even time. Before he could even think about it, he tasted hot cum decorating his tongue.

"You don't wanna make a mess, right? That's where _you_ come in. Swallow it." He pushed it in a little bit further. "All of it? Nice."

He obediently swallowed the load down, even as it was being pushed right into his throat, with little other choice if he wanted to breathe. He liked to keep sucking on it after each spurt- inadvertently that caused even more jizz to come out and prolonged the whole thing while the teen continued to fuck his mouth. Finally, as it was done, he licked the last part out of Hiro's slit and the boy pulled out. Well, he lasted all of five seconds.

Hiro collapsed down, still straddling Krei's chest, and Krei winced as the spent, soaked dick flopped against his ear. He gently tried to get Hiro to stand up- "Okay- can we get ready to go, now?"

"Wow, you're such a romantic."

"I just mean-" There was an abrupt knock at the door, and they both looked over at it. Hiro hastily shoved the black, tight shorts into place, and began to straighten out his flight suit pants and gear. The noise outside had changed, from a blaring video simucast with music to what sounded like another demo session lead by the second group who was bumped forward.

"You guys nearly all ready?"

"One minute!" Hiro called out as he stuffed the upper half of his suit back into place and haphazardly re-connected the COM. Krei was already looking presentable enough- his dick back in his pants, he zipped up his fly, fastened his belt buckle and was already straightening out his tie. Hiro asked him, "How's this?"

He glanced at the test pilot-to-be up, and down. "Uh-" The COM piece was on backwards- Krei quickly straightened it and reconnected it firmly in place. The rest of the plates, he glanced over and adjusted a couple of them. It wasn't as symmetrical as it was before, but everything was functionally there, correctly attached and outfitted to perform. "Looks good to me."

Hiro took the cue and went up and unlocked the door. This instantly summoned the co-ordinator, who focused all her attention on mic-ing Hiro- paying no mind to the mess of insulated carbon-fiber plating and electrical connectors all over the floor, that used to be neatly stacked and organized- or to one Alistair Krei who was looking worse for wear. The CEO glanced on his phone, half-expecting the world to have come crashing down while they scrambled the progress of their demo lineup. Not quite as bad as he thought. Some comments on the feed from people only watching this for Hiro's demo- it appeared that he had a lot of fans at the college- but nothing from the press or investors.

He could do nought but watch on the small display alongside some of the other presenters, stage co-ordinators and some other corporate folks who had to actually get up and talk, unable to take their seat in the audience. He watched fearfully- every element in every demo was a point of risk, but there was a lot riding on Hiro's. He clenched his fist. If he'd known how difficult all of this would be, he would've thought twice about trying to organize it. Krei Tech wasn't the only one vying for the opportunity to work with Hiro. They might very well end up in a bidding war, of sorts, with the university- or hell, with another company- for licensing of his inventions. Today was their day, though.

With the stage assistants in tow, Hiro was lead out to the front, and they activated massive, architectural brackets which converted the presentation space into a mini-jet-component hangar. From here, even Krei couldn't get the whole picture- only bits and pieces, muffled sound and ballpark decibels from the audience. There was one, unmistakable "Hello. I am Baymax." He kept his place standing alongside the others, everyone far too antsy to sit down on any of the school-assembly-style chairs. Glancing at his phone, there was another thing of interest, a memo from his assistant- that a representative from their competitor was indeed here, in person. A lot could be seen in the live demo that couldn't be seen in the stream. They weren't dumb. If they were to try and replicate things, this would be the best way.

Something caught his eye.

"-Your personal healthcare companion."

There was someone he didn't recognize, lingering along the wall below the supports for the rafters. Of course, he could never be expected to recognize all the hands here, but there was something unusual about this one. No expo badge, no uniform for their contractor- didn't look like a photographer. Much as he wanted to convince himself it was nothing- he messaged his assistant about it. Needed a second set of eyes.

"What is this bot capable of, you ask? There's diagnosis and treatment powered by a state-of-the-art AI routine, a human-friendly interface, and of course-" one member of the security team signaled by Krei's assistant got the message, and started toward the stranger. They weren't too invested in the presentation, rather engaged with something on their tablet computer. "Flight."

All eyes were on this new mode of the white robot, as Hiro planted himself in its back and punched in the controls. All the cameras re-co-ordinated for an exclusive view of the robot's control panel, which was double-Dutch to anyone but Hiro, and the launch space. 

But when he hit the button, there was nothing.

Pushed it again. And again. People on the stream could see; Krei spat out his water. He tried to cast it off like it was intentional, and the audience partially bought it. Hiro glanced around, and there it was. The network cable that routed signals from the controller to the Krei Tech-branded dispatch equipment was severed. It couldn't be a faulty cable, could it? He dismounted from the robot, and looked. No, this was clearly a _job_. 

Amidst the confusion all around, Hiro knelt down and looked at the wire. There it was, stripped and severed. They'd set it up with a hard data cable instead of relying strictly on wireless technology, which had proved too flaky in the past, go figure. Hiro produced a connector similar to a wire nut, from his pocket, and linked the cable once again. The LEDs for data-out on the controller illuminated and that was all he needed to go on. 

Planting himself atop Baymax once more, it launched. Krei collapsed back against the wall. 

As the entire presentation grew to a close, everyone congregated backstage for photos- and some, for a meet-and-greet with the board of directors. Amid the noise and shoulder-to-shoulder crowd of people, there was Hiro Hamada, bombarded with praise and questions, recruiters asking if they could contact him. Krei watched, as security escorted out a man recognizable as a hired thug. On examining the paraphernalia on him, the logos and security clearance- it was from none other than Krei Tech's competitor. There was no small amount of pushing and shoving, and first- but he eventually conceded, the gig was up. He walked out with them. Shortly after, more of the security guards walked out too, with the man's accomplices. They had real, video evidence with which to press charges for trying to sabotage the demo. 

Krei peeled himself away from the other executives for the time being- he checked his phone, having heard back from the assistant about the security call. They'd need to decide how to react in the press. He began to organize a meeting. At an opportune moment his phone crashed, so he restarted it. An internal, non-production-class device he was testing for fun, so it was just as well. As his gaze shifted away from that low-resolution POST screen, he looked up to see him. The test pilot himself.

"Pretty good, right?"

And that same gap-toothed smile. Hiro was holding some gifts from the company, together with some of the equipment he'd brought onstage which didn't pack so neatly. 

"It was perfect." Krei said.

"Will you help me again, with this?" He gestured to the violet plates he was outfitted in, and now- cables that were tangled up in the gloves.

The same dressing room as before, Hiro brought Krei inside and it was in the exact same condition. He'd made a mental note to try and reorganize the hardware here and calibration tools as they belonged to the facility, they weren't his. He didn't need Krei for this, but he didn't need him before either. It was just nice. He pulled off his helmet and handed it to the CEO who boxed it up more neatly and in fewer pieces than it arrived in. Then Hiro tossed off his gloves, and started at the screws that binded the carbon-fiber joints to the rest of the interfacing.

"They loved it. The flight demonstration. Baymax, too." Krei said. Hiro put his wrench down, and put his arms around Krei. "I-" he looked for the right word. "Thank you, Hiro."

The expo noise continued as all the crowds were emptying into the next hall for access to the demo room. The closing remarks now over, it was the next real draw- with a simulator for Baymax's flight system showcased alongside their newest robotics lineup, capitalizing on all the excitement from the announcements prior. Hiro had all the options in the world- to license the flight system to SFIT's robotics faculty for publicly-funded research. Or, to turn around and sell it to Krei Tech's competitor. Or keep it to himself, and develop it out of his garage forever. 

Despite the image brought forth by the expo, and attempts to link the design to a company brand, no- the company wasn't actually invested in nudging him one way or the other in terms of the ownership. The interest of their was product compatibility. It felt good to bury his face in the man's suit collar. It felt good knowing that he and Krei could, and would continue to work together. He kicked the massive glove out of the way on the floor, and took a step closer.


End file.
